Fetching Tennis Outfits
by UnaVitaSegreta
Summary: If you're an Emily and Richard fan, then I think the title says it all. The setting is postfinale. Not for the faint of heart. Many thanks to Cira for being my beta.


"You can't be serious," Richard exclaimed as he put his nine iron back into his golf bag while Lloyd and Patton handed theirs off to the caddies.

"Richard, it's pure Keynesian economics, a mixed economy where the state and private sector both play an important role."

"Yes, but what you're suggesting is socialism disguised under the cloak of Keynesian theory. You have to look at the supply and demand curves and when excessive saving leads to-" He stopped speaking, all thoughts suddenly gone from his mind. He couldn't think of a thing that he'd just said or what they had even been discussing. As they were walking along the seventh hole, they were now passing by the tennis courts.

Richard watched as Emily stood on the court, her tennis instructor behind her. He held her right wrist in his hand, sweeping her arm back as he showed her how to position the racquet. Richard felt a twinge of jealousy coarse through his body at seeing another man's hand against his wife's body. However, he wasn't paying that much attention to the instructor or his hands. His gaze was focused on his wife. Her hair was pulled back into a rather loose ponytail. It looked like she had done quite a bit of moving around as some of her hair fell against her face. Her white tennis skirt hung just mid-thigh. The skirt was pleated but more fitted around the hips and waist. Her polo shirt was a bright white color that accentuated the red tones of her hair. It was also rather tight-fitted, too. If Richard were able to think straight he might have been annoyed with the idea of his wife's body on display to all at the club. Yet he was too busy trying to keep himself under control, watching as the muscles in her legs flexed when she turned to hit the ball and how her body twisted as she swung the racquet.

"That's preposterous, Lloyd! Don't you think, Richard? Richard…"

The sound of Patton's voice snapped him out of his daze and he turned his head away from his wife. "Uh… yes, yes."

"You agree with him?" Lloyd asked, appalled to hear such an opinion coming from Richard.

Richard struggled to regain himself. In all honesty, he had no clue what either man was talking about. He'd heard nothing of their conversation. "Well, it's not really quite that simple."

He wanted to change the subject as fast as possible. "Let's just do nine holes today. I've got some work to get back to at the office."

"Ginnie wants me to go to some charity dinner with her tonight. I've tried to get out of it but I don't think I can. I suppose nine holes will force me to get home in time," Lloyd sighed, picking out the club to use on his next shot.

Richard smiled. He had no intentions of going to the office after their game.

As the men finished their final two holes Richard's two strokes under par turned into a bogey and only got worse from there. He lost the game, his final score behind even that of Patton, a man who hadn't played golf in three years since his last divorce and his ex-wife's insistence in their divorce settlement that she get the club membership.

* * *

Walking into the clubhouse, Richard spotted his wife and Ginnie chatting with their tennis instructor. They were making plans for their next lesson. As he walked past his wife, Richard bent his head down. "Leave the outfit on when you come home," he whispered in her ear, his hands brushing over her shoulders as he walked past her.

Before she could even register her thoughts, both Patton and Lloyd were standing next to Richard. Emily tried to disguise the look of shock on her face as she thought of her husband's words and his warm breath on her ear.

"Well, Emily, it's nice to see you," Lloyd smiled.

"How was the game?" Ginnie asked. "Did Richard beat you both again today?"

Patton smirked and Lloyd looked rather confident in himself. "Actually, he lost it on the last two holes."

"Embarrassing loss, I might add," Patton chirped in.

Emily grinned, watching her husband's annoyed mannerisms as his friends gloated about his loss. He never lost a golf game. And she knew why he'd lost this particular game. She knew that the seventh hole was located next to the tennis courts and thus she had to work even harder to hide her smile.

* * *

On the way home, Emily couldn't help the smile that was on her face. Richard's words still echoed in her head. Over sixty years old and she could still excite her husband. She could still cause him to miss his putt and lose his golf game. It was really one of the best compliments she'd been given in quite a while. She knew that her body was in shape. Exercise had always been an important part of her routine. Golf, tennis, water aerobics, she had always been active in sports and it had kept her body in shape. Richard had often commented on her beauty and taken great enjoyment in her agile body. Yet it had been many years since Richard had actually done anything like he had today. It was quite out of the blue and a really wonderful surprise. If she'd known he really was excited by the idea of her in a tennis outfit, she'd have worn it home from the club after every lesson.

Richard's car was already in the driveway when she arrived home. Emily didn't quite know how he had made it home before her. She hadn't needed a shower. They were only practicing swinging techniques today and she'd barely even broken a sweat. Normally she would have showered anyways, but something told her not to today.

As she was about to walk away from the car an idea hit her. She walked around to the trunk. Clicking the button on her keyless entry to open the trunk, Emily took out her racquet and bag. She was going to make this worth his while. She adjusted her ponytail and smoothed her hair down before walking towards the door. As her hand reached for the doorknob another naughty thought entered her mind. Dropping her bag and racquet for a moment, she undid the three buttons that were at the neckline of her polo shirt, pulling it open a bit to reveal her cleavage. She then threw her blue sweater across her shoulders, letting the arms drape over her well-toned shoulders and down the length of her upper body. Satisfied with herself, she opened the door.

"I'm home," she called, walking into the foyer. There was no one around. Richard's golf clubs were sitting by the door, but she didn't know where he himself had gone. Then she heard her husband's footsteps and within seconds he was behind her. Before she could say anything or even turn to greet him, he grabbed her shoulder, turning her around as his lips crushed against hers. In that second Emily lost all thoughts and her racquet and bag fell to the ground with a thud. Even the sweater slipped off her shoulders as Richard crushed her body against his, holding her tightly to him.

Richard's lips moved to her neck as he informed her in a rather husky tone, "I sent the staff home early." Emily smiled, feeling her husband's hands against her behind as his lips pressed against the spot beneath her ear that always excited her. His right hand moved from her behind to her thigh, rubbing up and down the back of her leg.

He pressed his forehead against hers, holding her in his arms. "You have no idea how badly I want you," he breathed, looking into her eyes.

Emily smiled up at him. "I'm sorry that you lost your golf game," she whispered.

"Are you?" he asked, not quite believing her. Emily giggled as Richard's hands rested on her hips. She nodded her head. "Well, I can think of one way that you could make it up to me…" he suggested, grinning down at her.

"Not here," she groaned, trying to regain control of herself as Richard's hand began to make its way up her leg and beneath her short skirt. His fingers slipped underneath the material of her panties and she had to pull away from him to stop herself from entirely giving in to him.

Emily was frozen in place for a second by the way he looked at her. It was an amazing feeling to know that he was still so attracted to her. She watched as he stepped closer, uncertain of what his next move would be. Richard reached behind her, pulling the tie from her hair. "You're more beautiful when your hair is down."

"My hair is flat," she countered. She shook her head, reaching her hand up to try and fix her disheveled appearance. "And I look like an old woman when my hair is flat."

Richard reached out, grabbing her hand as she tried to blindly fix her hair. "You look beautiful all the time. Besides, I like it when your hair is not as perfect as you want it to be," he smiled, kissing the palm of her hand. "It defeats the purpose of trying to ravish your wife when her hair still looks perfect afterwards." There was a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"You want to ravish me?" she asked, a small smile trying to make its way across her lips.

Richard nodded, "Among other things…" He ran his finger across her lips, brushing his hand over her cheek.

"And what might those others things be?" she asked. Richard ran his hand through her hair, the soft feeling of silk against his fingertips.

"You're going to have to wait and find out."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're going to play hard to get," she grinned, walking backwards as she left the foyer, "then I suppose that two can play this game."

"Emily … where are you…" He walked into the living room, but she wasn't there. As Richard walked into the kitchen, she slipped past him and into the dining room. All he could hear was the sound of her laughter. Yet by the time he made it into the dining room she was gone again.

Emily smirked as she evaded her husband. It had been quite a long time since they had been playful and silly around each other. It actually felt invigorating and exciting. She was glad that her husband was back to his normal self and healthy again. She didn't like it when he would get wrapped up in his work and start eating unhealthy foods and drinking too many bourbons alone in his study at night. She didn't mind the smell of cognac on his breath at night when he'd come to bed, but bourbon always turned her stomach.

She sat on the edge of Richard's desk, waiting for the door knob to twist. It finally did and she pushed herself back against her palms as she leaned against the hard wood desk. Her legs were neatly crossed in front of her. The door opened and Richard smiled at the sight of her. The way that she was standing he had a limited view up the side of her skirt, and with her arms behind her body the cotton material of the shirt stretched across her chest. "It took you long enough to find me," she grinned.

"You didn't make it easy," he smiled, stepping into the office. Emily pushed herself up, only leaning slightly against his desk. As he approached her, his hands ran up her legs, resting them against her hips before bending his head down to hers. "You're a very naughty girl, you know…" Emily gave him an innocent look, raising her eyebrows. He grasped her hips, pulling her into a standing position as he held her body against his. "Wearing such a short skirt when you know what it does to me…"

"I'm not naughty," she whispered, raising her hand to his cheek. "I just happen to know what excites my husband." Richard smiled as she nuzzled her head against his neck, playfully nipping at his skin. "I'll leave the outfit on, if you want," she mumbled, her hair ticking the side of Richard's cheek.

Richard's hand slid behind her thigh and his other pushed against her back as he lifted her up and onto the desk. She slid back, trying to position herself atop the desk. Emily squirmed a bit, a spiral notebook pressing against her thigh. She slid her hand beneath her leg and managed to push some of the papers on the desk to the floor. Richard grinned down at his wife. It was a very rare occasion that she was this playful and open to altering their usual routine. She eagerly allowed him to kiss her, opening her mouth to play with his tongue. Her hands grasped the back of his neck as they hungrily clung to one another.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" he asked, finally pulling back to look down at her.

Emily smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks. She lifted her hand up to brush her thumb across Richard's cheek as she held her hand to the side of his face. "I don't know why you still find me attractive after all these years, but the way you look at me …" She closed her eyes for a moment. "I forget that I'm no longer a young woman."

Richard grasped her hand, holding it within his own. "You were beautiful when I married you, beautiful when you gave birth to our child, and beautiful when you became a grandmother. Yet I wouldn't go back in time to any of those moments because I'd have to give up the way you are right now. And I'm too happy right here and right now to change a single thing about you, even if I don't always make it clear that I feel that way." Richard smiled at the way his wife blushed. "You are a beautiful, feisty, intelligent woman, Emily Gilmore."

She smiled, feeling herself on the verge of crying at the tenderness of his words. Richard bent his head down to kiss her. Yet before he did so he looked into her eyes. It was a tender kiss. No passion or lust; just a pure expression of deep love for the woman that had occupied his heart for over forty years now. Emily moaned as he pulled back. "Where are you going?" she asked as he started to turn away from her.

Richard reached for her hand and she slid off the desk, her feet hitting the floor. "Come on," he said. Emily held onto his hand, following him to the door. "I don't want to have sex with my wife on top of my desk; I want to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world." Emily smiled, stopping in the doorway as she tugged on his hand. Richard stopped too and turned around to face her.

"You're a fine man, Richard Gilmore," she smiled, pushing herself up to kiss him.

Richard held her in his arms for a moment. "Hold that thought for a few minutes until we get upstairs," he let go of her as they walked out of the office and towards the staircase, "because I still intend to ravish you." Emily laughed, following her husband up to their bedroom.

She purposefully passed Richard on the staircase, allowing him to watch her walking in front of him. By the time they reached their bedroom his hands were on her behind and she was giggling like a young girl. Richard turned her around to face him, his hand rubbing up and down the back of her thigh. He then traced the hem of her panties as she slid her arms around his neck. They kissed for a few minutes until she slipped out of his embrace, announcing, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Emily," he protested. A tone of disappointment was evident in his voice.

She smiled, looking back at him from the door of the bathroom. "I never said that you weren't invited to join me."

Richard's disappointment turned into a grin as his wife moved into bathroom. He followed her, a spring of excitement in his step.

He pulled his shirt over his head as Emily reached to open the shower door and turned the large brass knob. She yelped when the water spritzed and the side of her head and arm got wet. As she turned around, shaking the water from her arm, she smiled as Richard stood before her. She was happy that he had lost the weight from before his heart attack. He was not only healthier now, but to be honest, a bit sexier. She had always found him wildly attractive, but the new Richard was proving to be quite fun.

As Richard moved towards her, he grinned. "You're not planning on wearing this in the shower, are you?" he asked, grasping the hem of her skirt in his hand.

Emily shook her head. "Of course not," she smiled. "I just thought it might be more fun to have someone else undress me. It gets so tedious, always having to undress oneself…" She smiled up at her husband, her hands resting on his chest.

"I think I can be of some help." Emily laughed as Richard slid his hands over the front of her shirt, pulling the fabric from the waist of her skirt. His hands slid beneath her shirt, then slowly moved up her sides, pulling it up and over her head before tossing it aside. Emily smiled as Richard bent down, kissing her neck while his hands moved to the back of her skirt to grasp the zipper. Pulling it down slowly, he took the waistband in his hands before pushing it from her hips.

Emily pushed her hand against his chest and Richard looked down at her as she stepped backwards into the shower. "You're not undressed yet," he protested, as she was still wearing her bra and panties. Emily grinned, holding her hand out to him. He quickly discarded his boxers, taking her hand as he stepped into the shower, closing the door behind himself.

"This is not going be like when we went skinny dipping, is it?" he asked. "You're going to wear that the whole time." Richard looked down at her body. She was dripping wet. Her once perfect hair hung at her shoulders as the water poured down her body. Her cotton bra and panty set were also soaked. Richard found himself wanting to see what they were shielding, despite the fact that he'd seen her without clothing many times before.

"The water was freezing!" she argued, defending herself. "I can't believe how often you bring that up-"

Richard kissed her, silencing her arguments. She forgot about what she had been saying. His lips moved to her neck and his hand brushed against her shoulder, pushing down the strap of her bra. He kissed across her jaw line and moved to the opposite side of her neck. Slowly, he moved down her collarbone to her shoulder, peeling the other strap from her skin. He lowered himself to his knees as he moved further down her body.

"Don't you agree it's more fun this way?" she asked as Richard knelt before her. The water sprayed against her head and back, almost entirely shielding him. As it reflected off the walls of the shower, he was covered in only a light spray of water. His thumbs grasped the edges of her panties as he slid them down her legs. As he did so, he moved his hands slowly along the outsides of her legs. He then brushed his hands up her legs, pushing himself back up on his feet.

Richard placed his hands upon her hips as Emily reached her arms behind her back, unhooking the clasp of her bra. She slid it from her body, watching Richard's smile as she removed the barrier. He bent his head down to kiss her neck. She dipped her head back, feeling the sensation of the water beating down on her skin as his hands roamed her body.

"It might have been more fun, if you'd also left your clothes on," she teased, kissing her husband's collarbone as he stood before her.

"I think you'll find a way to make it worth my while," he grinned.

"Oh, do you?" she asked, glancing up at him.

Richard nodded. Emily felt her heart skip a beat. She still couldn't quite believe the change in her husband. She ran her hands up his chest. His skin was slippery and warm against her touch. It was wonderful to realize that they had been doing this for over forty years, yet it was still exciting and intriguing each time.

"What are you thinking about?" Richard asked, placing his hands atop her own. She had been silent for a few moments.

"Whether we're clean or not by now," she grinned.

"Oh, I think we're still quite dirty," he smirked, his hands once again moving to explore her body. Her skin had warmed up from the heat of the water that was pouring down on her. Richard rested his hand on her hip as he bent his head down to kiss her.

Emily grinned at her husband's innuendo. "You said that I was naughty earlier. Which do you want, dirty or naughty?" she asked, her body pressed against his.

Richard thought about it for a moment. "Neither," he responded. "I prefer my wife and to see her blush when I whisper something unexpected in her ear at the club or when we dance at a party and she feels my body brushing against hers…" Emily closed her eyes as Richard held her to him. Just his words and the sound of his voice were enough to send her over the edge. The feeling of being with him was just an added bonus.

She opened her eyes, looking up at her husband. Richard reached up, pushing her wet hair from her face. Emily smiled, leaning forward to kiss her husband. It was tender at first but quickly turned passionate. Richard's fingertips dug into her hips and her arms tightened around his neck. She could feel him pressing against her body and could feel his growing desire for her. Emily grinned as she pulled back, glancing down and then back up at her husband. Richard raised his eyebrow and she looked away, a faint blush on her cheeks. He loved it when she was just herself and let her guard down with him. It warmed his heart that after forty years of making love to her he could still cause her to blush.

Richard pushed her back against the shower. His hand slid behind her thigh, pulling her leg up. As he brushed against her she moaned, her desire for him turning into an ache that only he could satisfy. He could see the desire in her eyes as she looked at him before he bent forward to kiss her. Emily's eyes slid closed as she felt her husband enter her. It was everything that she had been waiting for. He was slow and gave her time to acclimate to his movements. Holding her leg, he gently thrust into her as she moaned in delight. Emily's hand grasped his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin as her body accepted him. He reached down to grasp her other leg as he lifted her into his arms. She gasped, surprised by his actions, and the change of position that pushed him deeper into her. As she wrapped her legs around his body, she felt his breath against her ear. That combined with the sensation of her husband's movements between her legs and she could barely think. She could only press her head against his, sometimes leaning in to kiss him, as he held her to him. It was such an intense feeling. Every time. Even after forty years it still took her by surprise every time they were together. It was always new and exciting, like it was the first time all over again.

Their bodies moved together, Richard holding his wife in his arms. He opened his eyes to look at her. There was a look in her eyes that always caught him. He could just stare at her for hours it seemed and be hooked on that look. She was alluring and intoxicating. He could forget everything just by looking at her. The weeks that they had spent waiting for the doctor's okay on his heart had been torture, more so for him than her. It hadn't even seemed to bother her at all. Yet lying next to her, watching her holding in her frustration with him, seeing the look in her eyes every time she realized how close she had come to losing him, it had all sent his pulse racing. Even in spite of his grumpiness and his mood swings he would watch her in the living room or kitchen or his study and remember why he loved her so much. She didn't know that he had been watching her. She never knew when he was watching her. He always stood in the background, talking to friends, colleagues, or even the maid. Yet out of the corner of his eye he could see his wife. And it was in those instances that he found himself so desperately in love with her and so intensely attracted to her.

Neither knew how much time passed as they remained together. They were lost in their own worlds, their bodies moving together with familiarity and a connection that had lasted for two-thirds of their lives. As she smiled at her husband, hearing him whisper his love in her ear, Emily felt the familiar sensation creeping its way into her muscles. She could feel the build-up in her stomach as a warm feeling spread across her entire body. Her breathing became heavier, as did Richard's. Soon she would bury her head in her husband's shoulder, trying to stifle the sounds of her orgasm as it shook her body. Emily pressed her lips against her husband's, smiling at him before her head rolled back. She breathed deeply, emitting a rather throaty groan. Richard held his wife securely in his arms as he felt his own release, intensified by the sounds that she was making. They both clung to each other, breathless. Neither seemed to notice the water beating down on them.

As Richard let go of his grasp, Emily leaned against the shower door to support herself. She looked up at her husband, her chest still rising and falling a bit more rapidly than normal. Richard held out his hand to her and she took it. He first kissed her wet hand and then pulled her back into his arms.

Finally stepping out of the shower, Richard picked up a nearby towel to wrap around his wife's body. They looked down at their clothes strewn across the floor before Emily looked up to catch a grin on her husband's face. Wrapping a towel around his waist he bent down and picked up her skirt. "I think that from now on I'll be sure to play golf at the club on days when you're not there for a tennis lesson."

Emily feigned a look of defeat. "This wasn't enjoyable?" she asked.

Richard quickly corrected himself, wrapping his arms around his wife. "It was amazing," he informed her. "I just don't want to lose Patton again. The man hasn't played golf in three years. And if I keep seeing you in those fetching tennis outfits … Well, I'll never win a golf game again."

She grinned, happy that he wasn't regretting their shower tryst. "I'll be sure to schedule my lessons when you're at work or Yale," she smiled. Richard grinned, bending down to kiss her nose which made her giggle. "You make me feel like I'm teenager."

"I'd like to have known you when you were a teenager," he smiled, his hands pressing against her back.

"I was a very lovely girl," she stated. "You would have corrupted me."

Richard laughed, "Yes, I would have." He slipped his arm behind her knees, pulling her up and into his arms.

"Richard! We're still soaking wet!" He ignored her objections, exiting the bathroom with her in his arms. "Not the bed," she begged, "it will be damp for days!" Richard grinned, releasing her into the chaise in the corner of the room. Sitting down next to her, he still had a mischievous look in his eyes. "I'm not done with you yet."

"No?" she asked, rather innocently.

"No," he confirmed, his hand already resting against her thigh.


End file.
